


Lost and Found

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will always find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1850x1135 @300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** Ah, I finally finished it \o/ It was supposed to be ready last Sunday but I say better late than never :) Since it's about the boys, I want to add this to my CB Day collection, but the real reason for posting this is a belated birthday gift for [](http://scarym1.livejournal.com/profile)[**scarym1**](http://scarym1.livejournal.com/). I hope you had a fantastic bday \o/ *throws con-fetti* :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qj08oy2lgdvyxhh/lostandfound.png?dl=0)  



End file.
